In this research project, we will be doing In Vitro studies of the effects of insulin, sodium and calcium cyclamates and other compounds normal to human consumption and exposure. Our objectives will be to determine the effects of different concentrations of sodium and calcium cyclamate on growth rate, chromosome breakage and on chromosome number. To study what effect these compounds have on Chinese Hamster cells at low concentrations for long periods of time. In the case of insulin, our objectives are to determine to what extent insulin can replace the serum supplement as a growth requiremnt in other cell lines as has been reported in the case of HeLa cells. We will attempt to find out what morphological and physiological affects this substitution will have on the cells.